The games we play
by Rdyest
Summary: Oneshot. One day Hanatarou has had enough of whatever it is he does, his answer; escape to a garden! On the other side of the battlefield, Nell has also taken a break from the everyday. What will happen when these two elopers meet?


AN: I don't own Bleach, obviously. I wrote this because me and my friend discovered that many potential pairings have no stories for them, so we decided to give some of the more bizarre pairings love =) This is my first go at writing a oneshot, so hopefully it's okay... Plz enjoy! ^^

* * *

Hanatarou needed a break. With all the fighting that had been going on lately he had been working almost non-stop and it was starting to take its toll. He was exhausted and he had a headache. He flopped down on a lounge and was about to have a nap when…

"Ah, Hanatarou!" Isane came to a rushed halt in the hallway. Hanatarou wished he could pretend to be sleeping, but that probably wouldn't dissuade her.

"I need you to watch Hisagi-san for me, Kenpachi-san is trying to escape again and I need to stop him."

Hanatarou nodded slowly and stood. Isane grinned at him a rushed away again. Hanatarou stumbled down the hall and peered round into the room where Hisagi was sleeping peacefully. Hanatarou narrowed his eyes.

'Lucky bastard.' He thought.

After watching Hisagi for a few minutes, Hanatarou decided he would be fine without supervision. He quickly cut through the room and jumped out the window, forgetting it was on the second floor. After recovering from his rough landing, Hanatarou made a break to the nearest gate to the human world. He stumbled out the other side into bright sunshine. He looked around and saw a quiet, peaceful and well-kept park.

"Perfect." He mumbled as he collapsed on top of some flowers.

…………………………

Less than 5 metres away from where Hanatarou collapsed there was a small girl with a broken skull on head cowering behind a rock. She had just been wandering along, minding her own business when the sky had opened and had spat a shinigami at her! He had almost crushed her, and his presence meant that her sightseeing excursion was ruined. She was petrified that if she moved the shinigami would notice her and try to kill her. Every time he stirred Nell would duck lower behind her rock, completely unaware of the fact that he was sleeping.

…………………………

It was five hours before Hanatarou woke up. When he did, the first thing he noticed was a faint, quivering reiatsu very close to him. Warily he looked around. Seeing nothing that looked particularly threatening, he stood and stretched, feeling better then he had in a long time. Almost immediately Nell out from behind her rock, shrieking in terror. Hanatarou, thinking that Nell's screams were a war cry, freaked out and bolted in the opposite direction. It took only a few seconds before they realised that the other wasn't attacking them. Hanatarou turned around and at first saw nothing. When he lowered his gaze however, he caught sight of the small green head that belonged to any equally small girl. She watched him with trepidation, her eyes half filled with tears. Hanatarou was slightly shocked that someone would be afraid of him, especially someone who looked like an arrancar. He took a step forward. Nell burst into tears and turned to run away again.

"H-hey, wait!" He called, "It's okay! I won't hurt you."

Nell stopped sobbing.

"Promise?"

Hanatarou nodded, knowing full well that he probably couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to.

Abruptly Nell sat. She then continued to stare at him with huge puppy eyes until he also sat. Hanatarou fidgeted nervously.

"Uh, so… What's your name?" He asked eventually.

"Nell." She replied promptly. "What's your name?"

"Hanatarou Yamada."

Nell grinned broadly at him.

"Are you really a shinigami?"

Hanatarou blinked.

"I mean cos you're not very scary."

Hanatarou continued to stare, in his head, the main thought spinning head went something like this:

_Wait, a minute ago wasn't she running away from me? Screaming? How can she now come and say that I'm not scary?_

"Well, are you really an arrancar?" He retorted, "Cos you're not very scary either."

Nell stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Hanatarou stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

She blew a raspberry.

He pulled a pig face.

They continued like this for a few minutes until Hanatarou asked another question.

"What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

Nell cocked her head to the side.

"I was bored." She replied. "Everyone in Hueco Mundo is busy fighting, or getting ready to fight and no-one would play with me…"

Hanatarou stifled a laugh.

"What?!" Nell demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Are you sure you're really an arrancar? I thought you guys were supposed to be tough soldiers, not little kids who want to play games."

Nell glared at him and Hanatarou suddenly became very interested in one of the nearby flowers.

"Sooo…" Nell said after a while. "What are you doing here?"

Hanatarou looked up in surprise. "Me, well I… I…" he fell silent as he realised what exactly it was that he was doing there.

"Well, I suppose I'm shirking my duties and fraternising with the enemy…" he replied eventually.

Nell looked at him for a moment then smiled brightly.

"You wanna play a game?"


End file.
